falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Eagle oo8i
Hey, leave your User name and a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can...*Beep* >>--Eagle oo8i 13:13, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ---- A home for the UAF for the longest time the UAF had know other information them its group organizational page. So I took it upon my self to give them a home on the east east were they are station. they are still the good guys but are at the breaking point holding the last of the "secrure" settlements and territories of the former Southeast Commonwealthof the USA. Templar88 01:20, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Sadly that may be true when the UAF first started, and buy all accounts their are most likely still UAF outpost all over the east cost. But many powerful militant factions have sprung up to take up territory in the East of America. The Crusader have established a strong hold in the former state of Virginia base along the coast to NY. the AWA have their power base Pennsylvania state and have expanded into NJ. The MoS have the Manhattan Ruins under their protection. The EMAA are attempting to make a rapider conquest of the Northeast from there home in the Mid-West. And Finally the Enclave have "total" control of the former Northeast commonwealth, the gulf commonwealth and multiple smaller but active bases through the coast. So you see the UAF aren't the only ones clamming to "rebuild America" and have the "unlimited manpower" and advanced tech to back them up. think of it this way, your Faction wasn't dumb enough to get involved in the meat grinder of the NY war and can now reclaim much of the east coast without them getting in your way. That is if you can handle the massive raider and mutant migration towards your power base and HQ long enough. Cheers-- Templar88 02:15, 12 March 2009 (UTC) LOL how the heck did they get to the west coast! but really man this is the fallout universe. Its hard enough to just live to the age ripe old of 18, but to create an organized group capable of sustaining coherency without falling to despots and braking down into bit sized gangs well... if the brotherhood of Steel can't do it your group wouldn't be able to according to canon. Take some sound advice that was given to me by another member of this site, “work small then build up”. Beside were did the group manage to get all the people, food, clean water, equipment, fuel, guns, medical supplies, training, housing, Ect, ect (I can keep on going but I have to get up early tomorrow and I’m starting to sense that I’m being a little bit of a jack ass) . I hope to see more of you on this site and see you building the infrastructure and background that you group so dolly deserves. Good night and speak with you tomorrow ^_^ --- Templar88 02:38, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Your weapons You may have noticed I turned the table you use for your weapons into a template. (Template:Weapon) Well, I just made a super advanced version, lol, you can use it if you want, (Template:WeaponAdv) //-- Teh Krush 04:30, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Gun Yes, as it is a LMG, or as some might prefer, a HMG. //-- Teh Krush 05:17, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, oh and I just updated that gun with the Basic weapons template. (Hardly changed lol, just shorter on the edit page.) //-- Teh Krush 05:22, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :I just updated all your weapons with the template version, meaning less scrolling well editing the page. //-- Teh Krush 05:34, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Now, imma make a IA gun. K? Is that ok? //-- Teh Krush 00:10, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :OMG, I just found the most EPIC gun. (A heavy modded P90 ftw.) //-- Teh Krush 00:17, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Oh and I just fixed your Armor template, the code to the left of it works on adding it to a page now. //-- Teh Krush 00:49, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :And, the part on right that says "unknown", thats just the default if you don't add anything to the boxes in the code to the left. //-- Teh Krush 00:50, 15 March 2009 (UTC) RE: pic Read the code for Template:TehKrush. To get it on every page, I add to the top of every page. //-- Teh Krush 01:56, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh and, when your putting it on your template pages, put it in the noinclude code, cus if you don't, the pic is then apart of the template! //-- Teh Krush 02:49, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Flags Dude, you rock. Thank you. --Twentyfists 14:25, 15 March 2009 (UTC) UAF You're the UAF man, correct? I saw on a map somewhere that they control almost to Baltimore, which is where the AWA's southernmost base is. If you want, you can put them in Baltimore as another faction, as long as you don't take one of the articles on the Baltimore page, since I've got plans for them. --Twentyfists 14:48, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :That'd be it, yes. --Twentyfists 15:29, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ok so I know you want to have a super awesome, high tech, cool good guy faction out to save the good ol' US of A but we are in the Fallout would. It's hard enough to find a meal that wont try to kill and eat you first but to be able to travel cross country and take over a third of the former nation and hold it well that’s another setting. also as I've tried to show you that you aren't the only good'ey to shoes faction out their. infact one of your western areas comes into heavy conflict with the city state of Vegas and its multiple branches of military. I would like to continue working with you on building the necessary foundations on which the UAF can stand upon. this is the continued development of the Southeast commonwealth, building UAF supported settlements and installations, industry, economics, relationships with other factions and group within you home region and abroad. yes we are some time restricted by the spirit of the fallout universe but with the obstacle come new areas of exploration and creative thinking. So I'm going to start brain storming how the UAF home base functions in the fallout universe and dealing with the local wasteland. -- Templar88 19:56, 15 March 2009 (UTC) hay man, i have finaly gotten around to start up the atlanta city page and i am planning to centure the whole thing around your faction, as you know. I have a good idea on what the UAF HQ will look and act like. HQ will reside in a heaviely reconstructed Hyatt Regency building much like the cidadel in fallout 3. even without my planned improvements to the building the strcture have ample room to house large motoirpools, armour, command and logistic offices, barracks, and training facilities. would you like be to add any thing in perticular to this general idea for you factions HQ? Templar88 14:33, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Yes I do mean Atlantic city, sorry the page is called Atlanta so I call it thus lee. I'm about to start 7 important school project's so I might not be able to update that page for some time. If you would like you can change or add anything to the page and or the Southeast commonwealth page. by the way, you said you are planning on uploading pics from fallout to illustrate the UAF HQ, what places were you thinking of taking pictures of? -- Templar88 20:29, 20 March 2009 (UTC) oh! but I had a epic plan! ok can we talk this out, like you use a salveage GECK either within the city or at an other location for enougther base. The installation in Atlanta is just such a great place to set up shop, a skyscpater "cidadel" with enough room to house and and all HQ equipment needed. don't cop-out and build a GECK utopia full of military advancements and mega technology, thats just weak. also your need a large community network like the one I developing in Atlanta to support your organization with manpower and reaw resources. -- Templar88 19:00, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :hay Eagle! can I link the southeast commonwealth to your factions page, you know since you faction controls it and all? Templar88 15:52, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::ok? :P Sam, Alex, and Micheal I might need you to make the fallout PC versions of them, but, I may be getting Fallout 3 PC today. If I don't, I'll take a pic of my character on fallout (which is Alex btw) and make characters for the other two, then you can make the good versions on the PC. //--Teh Krush 18:18, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :K, but don't just upload pics of other characters in the game lol, make new ones.. //--Teh Krush 18:28, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Command tree Yes please i only have paint though--Vegas adict 19:55, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Eagle when you redo the command tree can you give the the proper japanse ranks rather then US + shogan rank system they had in the old table. Japanse like rank system this page of ranks is from a came called battletech, the group in question is a tradisional japance culture and what the Japance page is going for.(minuis the gaint robot lol). -- Templar88 21:13, 4 April 2009 (UTC) CAn you do a new japanese flag and Las vegas brotherhood emblem as well please --Vegas adict 09:39, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Name Moving Thanks for working on that. Also, I saw you are using Stub tags. While you're at it, if you see pages that need major spelling/grammar work, feel free to tag them with .--BortJr 13:59, 5 April 2009 (UTC) awa, you make me cry eagle :( -- Templar88 16:30, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :no one will know he's a senator or a general now, lol. Templar88 16:34, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :exactly, it would have been alot more information and helpful :) -- 16:38, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Pics That is Micheal, found it on the internet as one that looked like my FO3 character. Now imagine that, but with grey hair, same hairstyle, a moustache instead of a beard, and in a lab coat. Can you do it? //--Teh Krush 19:58, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Anytime is fine, just try to get the facial features just right. And, I need one more after this, which is a female replica of Alex, with brown hair, and any haircut (not sarge. lol) //--Teh Krush 20:09, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::In the Outcasts infirmary for Alex (you can get there thru a door near where Morgan stands, it is downstairs from there), and on the bridge for Sam. Alex wearing a Lab Coat (preferably skinned black and red), and Samantha wearing Outcast Power Armor, but, not the helmet (so that you can see face). //--Teh Krush 21:57, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::I have two pictures for Micheal that look just like him. The one here, and another on his page. They are what your basing Alex and Sam off lol. //--Teh Krush 22:04, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Alexander Vain, Samantha Vain, and Micheal Vain. Alex is the guy your doing with the lab coat. //--Teh Krush 22:05, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Umm, that's not the hairstyle really, the one I'm looking for is the other long hair one (can't remember what it's called), and make the hair grey plz. :) Other then that it looks fine :) //--Teh Krush 22:23, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :K good, now remove the beard and replace it with a Lady's Man moustache (yes I use that), and the hair is the hairstyle that Moriarty uses. :) //--Teh Krush 22:33, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ok the one you just uploaded it right. Yay! Now you have to get thru the tutorial lol. (Why not just go to Pinkerton or use the console to edit your face / hair?) //--Teh Krush 22:40, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::Umm, you just uploaded another soo, the one I'm talking about is the GREY02, I can't see the KRUSHFAIL one.. //--Teh Krush 22:41, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Upload a new version of Krushfail for me, k? All I saw was a white box. But yeah, the Grey02 was right. //--Teh Krush 22:44, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Hello.....? //--Teh Krush 22:50, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Ok nvm lol, I just seen it lol, the moustache is good. Now all you need to do is get to the Outcast Infirmary! //--Teh Krush 22:53, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Upper body, and try to get Reading Glasses (use your magikael console!) //--Teh Krush 22:55, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Well he is 60 something when he is killed. Could you please take the helmet off? Lol. //--Teh Krush 23:06, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks. One more question, can you use the set age console command on yourself? (there is one, I just can't remember, they used it in the method of killing betty) If you can, try to take another pic of him in his early 70's lol. //--Teh Krush 23:10, 5 April 2009 (UTC) That looks good actually, doesn't have to be an exact copy anyway (since some traits are the mothers), just make the hair a bit less red, then show me what she looks like wearing Outcast armor on the Fort Independence bridge. //--Teh Krush 23:44, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Where do you get yellow-blonde from..? Lol. Umm, make it like, light brown? //--Teh Krush 23:53, 5 April 2009 (UTC) K, That's great, now get her on the bridge with the guy with the minigun, wearing Outcast Power Armor, and no helmet. //--Teh Krush 23:59, 5 April 2009 (UTC) And two screenshots for this one, the first is the same as Alexs, a upper body from the front, and the second is from the ground full body (blocking pip boy). Her gun can be a Chinese Pistol, or a 10mm SMG. //--Teh Krush 00:01, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Flag Sure, bro. I've been meaning to get around to it, but haven't found the time. If possible, could you get the Insuurectionist symbol from Halo Wars and use that as the basis? KuHB1aM 20:17, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Bitchin job on the How-to-not-suck articles. When you get around to the places one, you might either rewrite this one, or wrap it into your article: http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Anywhere_USA --BortJr 02:43, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Some of the stuff here might help as well. http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Useful_Developmental_Templates --BortJr 02:46, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Mi recto es su nuevo dios, Eagle008i! --BortJr 02:56, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Quality stuff Hey, when you make the weapons one (I have the red link for it on the main page, under helpful stuff), demonstrate with both the templates (Weapon, and WeaponAdv) //--Teh Krush 19:57, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the pics I would've put this up earlier (or maybe I wouldn't because I'm an like that, lol) but now you've reminded me. Thanks for uploading the shitload of stock images. Yes, they did go to good use. --Solbur 22:40, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Sig Can you edit your signature to include a link to your user page? It makes replying and leaving you notes easier. I'm sure I won't be able to convince you to put you sig at the end of your message, instead of two down, so I won't try.--BortJr 23:02, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Are you typing your sig out manually, or do you have a template for it?--BortJr 03:27, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::Regardless, the way to do it is to replace Eagle 008i with Eagle 008i --BortJr 03:29, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::Apparently you do more than just --~~~~ as your sig has an arrow going through it. --BortJr 03:31, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah, I bet you changed your sig here http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences should be able to replace Eagle 008i with Eagle 008i there, if that is indeed where you made the change.--BortJr 03:34, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::::It looks like it works, thanks for taking the effort to fix it Eagle. --BortJr 04:00, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Now I don't have to search you down in the recent changes list to reply. :) --BortJr 04:09, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Beware? WTF, what is THAT about?! FanonCannon 23:27, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : I'll eat your organs --The man with no face 23:28, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::I guess that's the cue for some hip hop song about shooting people to start playing then? //--Run4urLife! 23:41, 6 April 2009 (UTC) BFF you spammer, ok we get it you love BTW, this is Fallout Fanon not a forum about LOLZ! FanonCannon 23:46, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : Run!: Soon we die here : Canon: No, It's a awesome zuper gun battlestation. --The man with no face 00:17, 7 April 2009 (UTC) yeah guys, it's OK. I get it, -blam!-. now.... >>--Eagle oo8i 01:15, 7 April 2009 (UTC)-> Character Pic Hey man, could you make a character pic for Silas? Ordinarily, I wouldn't ask, but I think a picture would be nice for the article. Silas wears a brown Shady or Lucas Simms-esque cowboy hat, a brown duster, and carries either a hunting or sniper rifle. He'd be tanned, but not dark. He's got brownish curly hair and a rough beard. I'd try and supply you with an image, but I currently don't have access to my Xbox. Thanks in advance. --Twentyfists 10:58, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Getting the page that long Sorry it took awhile to respond, didn't check the crusade talk page. Well, that is rather sad because you wrote the guide, lol jk. But if i were you, i would start with history, then move to your ranks and equipment. That way, you can get a decent page with info. Then just start adding stuff. After the ranks, i suggest allies and enemies, notable battles and engagements, leaders and characters, and then just add stuff until you can't anymore. KuHB1aM 21:06, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Another Character I recently made Riley Alan, now I need a pic, can you make a fallout version of Gabriel Gray (Sylar)? Needs to be wearing either the Colonel Autumns uniform, or some random business suit, with a Plasma Rifle on his back, and the pic is an upper body pic. //--Teh Krush 21:18, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Have you even started :'( //--Teh Krush 02:54, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, feel free to change hair style. //--Teh Krush 03:19, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Wtf is THAT? I seen the image you just uploaded lol, fix the face up a little and make hair black, the hair style is ok tho, no beard either. //--Teh Krush 04:06, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Actually, yes beard, heres a better pic to work from, link //--Teh Krush 04:10, 12 April 2009 (UTC) And heres a random lol. link //--Teh Krush 04:13, 12 April 2009 (UTC) K going offline, put next pic on my page and i'll look tommorow //--Teh Krush 04:16, 12 April 2009 (UTC)] K the face is fine (if you can improve please do) and, make the hair black! //--Teh Krush 02:26, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Eagle Ridge Since the article Eagle Ridge is currently nothing more than a stub may i ask if you are planning on expanding it soon? And if not, I would like to expand it, making sure to get my additions cleared by you. I have a fairly good idea that popped up in my head, =]. MrAdict 08:58, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :I think he removed everything from the page so that he could rewrite it. //--Teh Krush 11:27, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::O.K. if you change your mind, i still got the idea. =p MrAdict 20:09, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Story Idea God and his army of light set out to destroy Satan and his evil use of heaven guns in his villa in hell. Jack Bauer will appear halfway through the story. Possibly call it the bible 2. --The man with no face 16:21, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Admin Ausir got mad at me for deleting an article //--Teh Krush 02:04, 11 April 2009 (UTC) the riders can I add these guys to the Southeast commonwealth page? Templar88 23:31, 11 April 2009 (UTC) You have a GECK? So you have a GECK, maybe you could help make a picture of Jason, Skyler, and some other characters, because I only have it for the 360, if you don't want to I understand I won't blame ya, if you do Thanks in advance. As for Me....maybe a ghoul Bren?...that would be odd --Brengarrett 01:57, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Last Hope? As partial creator, I'm interested in what parts of the article you think need improvement. Obviously, it is unfinshed, but beyond that, do you have any suggestions? --BortJr 02:07, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :By your statement of "Not to mention that the article sucks. Bad" I thought there were gaping holes in the idea. But yes, I'll clean up the format again. Composite 4 and myself discuss things in IRC, he writes them, and I clean them up. Thank you for your input. --BortJr 20:16, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::I think spelling and grammar are bigger targets than style at this point, but everything needs to be cleaned up eventually.--BortJr 20:38, 14 April 2009 (UTC) BlahBlahBlah Lol. Nothing much. //--Teh Krush 19:40, 15 April 2009 (UTC) New Sig Remember, not everyone has the Chiller font on their computers. That, plus the font size declaration in your sig could be what's making it look weird to some folks. --BortJr 00:07, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the help pages Thanks, dude. I found your pages rather informative, so thanks. (talking about the how to make a quality character/organization/weapon stuff) Thumbs up. FallingOutTheVault 13:18, 16 April 2009 (UTC) More pics Got a couple requests for pics. First is for Ranik again. Just basically a duplicate of the one you've got now with the laser rifle. Could you replace the laser rifle with a Combat Shotgun? That's all Ranik needs. He always wears a helmet. Second, could you rig up a pic of Stefanie McRae for me? The pic I'd like is basically like the wastelander with the nice, shoulder-length hair. Just make her fairly pretty (as far as computer/video game characters go) but seem a little weathered, like sunburned like the raiders, if it can be done. She wears leather armor (or if you have armor from The Pitt, the Raider Commando Armor) and her weapon of choice is the Power Fist (if that's included) Hair color is dark blonde/light brown and she is 22 years old so her look should be fairly young. I'd appreciate it very much. Thanks! Fireman0504 your land hmmm, not doing to much research into the subject it appears that http://www.netstate.com/states/geography/mapcom/images/ga.gif Georgia doean't have a significant water way system to bost a state wide canel system. but I see no resonuse why some of the major water ways in the region would not have old or "new" canel systems inplace. I know that Fallout Alabama relies on its waterways a considerable so it would be also a little contradicting if I told you not to do this. Templar88 01:56, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :ohh! thats great! it will fit in great with my Lead Dock region and maybe the Savanaa. Templar88 02:11, 17 April 2009 (UTC) The UAF can move up a little bit and move into York, in 2283 or something. If they want to, it would be nice having 2 armies in my town lol, the AYF and UAF lol. And most of the area in the middle of the town is green. //--Teh Krush 02:05, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Can you create a flag for japanVegas adict 18:04, 23 April 2009 (UTC) OMG VegasAdict is stealing our templates!!! He already used that one I showed you for putting a image in top right corner.. then, he took your UAF and IA templates and recolored and put his "Articals" in them, THEN he STOLE MAI USER PAGE!!!!!!! //--Teh Krush 15:04, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh, Ok, Lol, I posted "Huh?" on my talk. Yeah. //--Teh Krush 20:47, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well, he refuses to admit he stole any of our templates.. He said he got them all from a warhammer 20k wiki. //--Teh Krush 20:49, 23 April 2009 (UTC) 1 template and 1 quote the other templates were taken from the chigargo setelment templateVegas adict :There aren't any templates on that page.. //--Teh Krush 20:52, 23 April 2009 (UTC) look in the template catagorie I thought we finished this ofVegas adict 20:53, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Yes it is its from a edited copy i loaned from my school libaryVegas adict 20:55, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh Jesus, are you three ever gonna stop bickering? //--Run4urLife! 20:57, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Im not gonna stop doing jack. He pretty much just stole everything me and krush had. BTW, wordart makes a shitty icon. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 21:03, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I think I could make a sitcom out of your bickering..... --Cerebral plague 21:05, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :"Everybody Hates Vegas". --Solbur 21:05, 23 April 2009 (UTC) On a related note, how would one "steal" wiki code which isn't actually owned by anyone and can be used freely? --Solbur 21:06, 23 April 2009 (UTC) What did vegas do exactly? Did he copy your page format exactly? Composite 4 21:07, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :He "stole" template codes in order to properly categorise some of his pages. He also took some code off the main page for his user page. --Solbur 21:09, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Produced by Solbur, Written by Eagle oo8i and Teh Krush. SKIT ONE:TAKE ONE: Vegas: (walks in) "Hi Guys!" Eagle and Krush: "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" CUT! PERFECT!! >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 21:08, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Masterpiece! --Solbur 21:09, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Vegas stole Krush's user page, Our icons at the top right of page, my Sun Tzu quotes, and my NavBoxes. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 21:09, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I think we can get a huge German Audience here. --Cerebral plague 21:15, 23 April 2009 (UTC) The NavBoxes would be stolen at some point or another. It was inevitable for something that useful to be immitated. I was planning on it, but he beat me to it. Likewise with the Userpage. If he likes the icon, let him use the icon. If he likes the quotes, let him use the quotes. Bitch all you want, I ain't taking a damn side in this. But if someone starts stealing or vandalizing articles, or starts editing people's Userpages without permission, I will act on it. Keep me posted in case the copying turns into stealing or something else actually worth this level of anger. //--Run4urLife! 21:16, 23 April 2009 (UTC) This Template was made by another user before you came here eagle and its what i copied the code from as for the extra bits on mine solbur reorganised the enclave one and i copied the bits from that.I would also request that you look at the GNU lisence that states that if you want though on my templates and pages that use them i will say that the code was created by Teh KrushVegas adict 17:32, 24 April 2009 (UTC) wars with the Alabamin Slavers hay eagle, when you get a chanse I would i to talk to you about the UAF invasion into Alabama and the insueing wars with the local slavers and corperations that suport it. Templar88 17:07, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :well, first off have you read my undates to the Alabama page. I have your UAF forces slowly invading and occuping the east Alabama. I wont go into details for it is mostly stated in the Alabama page, but I am hoping to develope a nice little conflict between the gulf states (manly alabam and Florida) against your UAF. If I continue to develope a army do you thing we can work out a history page on the war between the two groups. Templar88 22:49, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Sun Tzu Quote The quote that you say doesn't exist appears in my copy of the Art of War.--BortJr 14:18, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Am I the only person on this site that doesn't own a copy of the Art of War? (I have read parts of it for a project in secondary school, but that was about five years ago) //--Run4urLife! 14:22, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::Probably. I also have Military Methods, which was written Sun Pin, a grandson/great-grandson of Sun Tzu.--BortJr 14:23, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::Hmmm. My Chinese history isn't exactly the best. Looks like I could do with some polish. And some reading (although that might cut into my drinking time). //--Run4urLife! 14:31, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Hey I love the Scatman, that is a great song --Brengarrett 14:37, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Hey I have an idea Hey Eagle, since you made 3 helpful pages, why not do an RP page, you know How to make a Good Rper out of you. Basically say tips on hwo to Roleplay, like the Laws of Physics, to doing all nessicary things to live in real life, like eating and sleeping --Brengarrett 14:16, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Roleplay is based on common sense rather than following a guide. Eagle doesn't seem very interested in roleplay anyway. --Solbur 15:17, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Krush is banned at the moment, but he nevertheless wants you to make a picture of Riley Alan. Also, hate to be an asshole to you after you just got back on, but could you make a picture of Silas too? --Twentyfists 00:38, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Can you, please? Get me a picture? I'd like a hispanic ghoul in tennpenny combat armor. Any weapon or pose is fine. Thank you I really appreciate it. WastelandChipmunk 02:43, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Lol, hispanic ghoul? What difference would it make? Regardless, read his user-page. --Solbur 02:47, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::Oh. damn...Oh well. Whatever thats fine. Thanks anyway. Thanks to you to Solbur. WastelandChipmunk 03:00, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Artillery I'm sorry, but weapons like the Anchorage DLC artillery is impossible. Those guns can't be moved underground, any spare parts would be rusted and beyond feasible repair and use, and the bombs would have reduced anything already installed into molten, radioactive slag. You need to find some way and tell me why you have these things that makes sense. The Crusade is 10x better equipped and trained, and we don't have those things. I'm pretty sure the modern Enclave doesn't have them either, and if they did, they haven't made any attempt to make it known. KuHB1aM 19:30, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :If they did, they'd have been disassembled to make something more practical by now. And I agree with KuHB1aM. Big guns like in OA are unfeasible. A howitzer or other WWII type gun, yes. Those things, no. //--Run4urLife! 19:33, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I already have howitzers, including the ones in Atlantic City. I guess my best idea was This. And what the hell makes you think UAF sucks? >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 19:36, 1 June 2009 (UTC) And for another thing; those bases. Unfeasible. Either a few large ones with a couple small ones, like in the Crusade, or a whole bunch of outposts, which would probably suit a smaller militant organization like the UAF better. You make your numbers sound like you can make several hundred large bases with infinite numbers. And I never said the UAF sucks. But they don't have formal training from a REAL military staff. They're wasters that have been trained to be soldiers, not soldiers from birth. KuHB1aM 19:38, 1 June 2009 (UTC) : your little speech there has made me decide that I need to fix the UAF page. It is by no means small, the only thing limiting its size is that by the time i had joined the wikia, all the land was taken. And they get the same training as the modern US military. thers a lot of stuff I never put in, and it may be a while, because now I have finals coming up. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 19:43, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Glad I could inspire. KuHB1aM 19:46, 1 June 2009 (UTC) : and thus, the UAF expansion and conquest begins. So long Alabama and Florida freedom and say Hello to Militarisum. Eagle I would like to talk to you about the UAF's economic plan for funding its faction and instalations. Maybe they should think about selling weapons? to quickly go back to my first point, just because the UAF may NOT be durect military desendants of the US military like the crusade doesn't make the UAF any less dangures. I could point out all the nations that have succusesfuly taken on the USA and won and also that the americans won their indupendes without the training of a proper military but I have stuff to do. Dont go mary sue more then you have Eagle, lets take small steps to outlining what your forces have without things to back them up, like and economical plan :) . I also still need help developing your HQ. this random messege was brought to you by Templar88 21:39, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::... Oh dear, you're conquering the South? Please don't take Tennessee away from us. Lol. --Solbur 21:41, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::It all realy depends on how hard the UAF wants to fight for the former state. There isn't alot of stuff that the UAF would want there anyways and the cost to expand in a region like that of tennessee would be very challenging, so for the moment you are ok. -- Templar88 21:43, 2 June 2009 (UTC) OH and if you can A) help me with the South East regions history by clearly outlining what you want to happen, like how the UAF got togeter and other major events or B) Wright then your self and post them in the aproprite areas that would be AWESOME! Cheers -- Templar88 22:00, 2 June 2009 (UTC) They move into Virginia, and they'll get a fist-ful of lead. You can have Tenessee. It's a hellhole :) lol solbur --KuHB1aM 22:07, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Hale has met the Fraternity before (which reminds me we need to get the Void back on track). He will not be as forgiving this time around, especially if its Post-New York War. //--Run4urLife! 22:14, 2 June 2009 (UTC) RE:how ARE we getting nuclear power? Probably not, but feel free to lay your theory on me anyway. --Solbur 14:53, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Weapons/Armor I was wondering if you wouldn't mind putting all your armors/weapons on one page, since they for the most part are only one paragraph long. For example you could make an Infantry Armaments Weapons/Armor and put them all on there. I'd also be willing to do it if you tell me what you want the page to be called. Composite 4 15:47, 4 June 2009 (UTC) .50 Special Just posted on the Rider Corp talk page. --KuHB1aM 12:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Lol Lyson is the guy walking into the distance. Just killed Foster. Then Doc gets there. Srry for it being confusing. --KuHB1aM 13:00, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Eagle you haven't gotten back to me about the faction history. -- Templar88 04:19, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I asked earlier in the week if you could write up a history for your faction or give me some points to alaberate on why the southeast has become better for their presense in the area. If you haven't bean keeping up with the updates to the regions page, I was going to alaberate more on the areas economy. But since this is your factions home territory I think it would be better if you started to take a more active role in your factions development as a regions super power. -- Templar88 04:40, 6 June 2009 (UTC) .55 Special I found a pic of a reallly big gun. Should I make it in Specials or Magnums? //--TehK 12:45, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Infantry Armaments With the new rules in effect, I am going to have to ask you to move all Infantry Armament weapons to either the IA page or a page dedicated to IA weapons/armor. Composite 4 18:53, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Can i? Can i make a character that is in the UAF??? Scepter Yea go ahead and ask. Scepter A new How-To? You already made How-To's for characters, organizations and weapons, so I was wondering; are you also planning on making a How to Make a Quality Location or something? --XterrorX 12:57, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, looking forward to it. --XterrorX 10:38, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Detroit You commented on My page- "so you live in Detroit" yea Born and raised eastside 7mile & kelly Do you? davison you ever thought about basing a group out of dave? because after i finish my current two articles im making a group out of dave and linking them to the Gorillas. you could possibly help. --GreatDetroitTribe 18:21, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Dave Yo chek my page for the update on Davison. i didnt feel like reposting it here so im just giving you a heads up. --Gimmy Doffa 02:55, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Gimmy Doffa 02:55, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Template:Weapons HELP! Hey! For some reason I cant use my template search! I type it in, press insert, and it loads half-way and stops! Can someone plz help? Firstly, dude, please sign your posts. Four tildes: ~~~~, or the signature button in the editing tools. Secondly, what template are you looking for? Weapon? //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 16:18, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but yes! But how do I actually use it? Believe me!Ive bin to that link. It didint help at all! --FalloutFreek 16:24, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Use thestuff in the white box, man. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 16:26, 8 August 2009 (UTC) It's ok, I fixed your Template. You had it set up wrong. Just copy 'n' paste the stuff from the white text box. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 16:27, 8 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Welcome Sorry but I think you should just ask Bort to do it. I'm busy currently, hence why the only real editing Iv'e done as of recent was on talk pages. I only set up my desktop pc yesterday at midnight anyway (I moved). //--TehK (tok) 17:22, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Userpage Want me to ossim it? //--TehK (tok) 04:25, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, go ahead I guess. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 11:44, 13 August 2009 (UTC)